


Salto IMPale

by Maracuya



Series: The Seven Fandoms [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: A tiny little piece written for the SanSan Russian Roulette on LJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts).



> I don't own anything. Everything belongs to GRRM, and I'd never make any money from this.
> 
> Sadly, I had some problems in understanding the prompt, so I sort of missed it... Sorry for that...

After the day’s shooting of an apocalyptic fanfic at Winterfell, the White Walker named Steelflake offered them all a ride back into town in his white, old mini-bus.

  
“We could also stop at the big new sports store down the road and have a burger at D’n’D’s Diner  afterwards,” he suggested.

  
  
Half an hour later, Jaime and Brienne dashed off to the martial arts section. Gendry and Arya inspected canoes and paddle boats together. Margaery paraded an expensive bikini around that barely covered her most private places, and Sansa stood in front of the yoga equipment. Advertising music blared in the background.

  
“Sandor, look! This mat is grey and white and good quality. Perfect for my exercises. Can we afford it?”

  
Sandor grumbled something into his dark, long hair, then said aloud: “Ah, little bird, if you think –“

  
“SHIT!”

  
_CAWATTAWAPLONK!_

  
Sansa’s and Sandor’s head s flew around, fearing the worst, given by how it all sounded.

  
  
They caught sight of Bronn. The sellsword had put on flippers, had seemingly gotten entangled in the ropes of a parachute for kite surfing, and was now dangling off a staircase arse-down and swearing.

  
  
Sansa burst into giggles, until tears rolled down her cheeks. Sandor couldn’t help but chortle, too, took a quick photo with his smartphone for later proof, and approached the hapless rogue.

  
“Looks like this ruffled duck can’t fly,” Sandor commented and flapped his arms as if he had wings that didn’t work properly.

  
  
“Cut me down, Dog, or I’ll pee on your ugly head,” Bronn spat.

  
Sandor obliged. It was an easy task for a man as tall as him to free the sellsword . And all the while, Sandor  kept grinning from ear to scarred earhole.

  
  
Later, they were all sitting at the biggest table in the diner, huge amounts of food and drink in front of them, and Sansa was on Sandor’s lap.

  
Sandor glanced at Bronn, leaned forward and quacked into Sansa’s ear. Sansa erupted with laughter until the dressing of the salad she was eating came out her nose.

  
Bronn cursed and threw a Dornish fry at him, but Sandor couldn’t be bothered. Instead, he thanked Steelflake for the most entertaining evening in weeks.


End file.
